


[Podfic] Speaking to Machines Who Listen Poorly

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Naruto Podfics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic With Soundscaping, Sakura and Naruto cameos, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Iruka didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten here, but he knew Uchiha warships were very bad news. He resented the implication this stranger kept making that Iruka had done it to himself.





	[Podfic] Speaking to Machines Who Listen Poorly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speaking to Machines Who Listen Poorly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606182) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



> Thanks to @lelied on twitter for betaing for me! First time trying out a full soundscape and really appreciate the encouragement and notes :)

## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**Streaming: Embeded player below or you can click on the mp3 links**  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/SpeakingToMachinesWhoListenPoorly/Speaking%20to%20Machines%20Who%20Listen%20Poorly.mp3) | 76 MB | 1:06:10  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/SpeakingToMachinesWhoListenPoorly/Speaking%20to%20Machines%20Who%20Listen%20Poorly.m4b) | 93 MB | 1:06:10  
MP3 - No Music |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/SpeakingToMachinesWhoListenPoorly/Speaking%20to%20Machines%20Who%20Listen%20Poorly%20-%20no%20music.mp3)  
| 44 MB | 1:06:10  
M4B - No Music |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/SpeakingToMachinesWhoListenPoorly/Speaking%20to%20Machines%20Who%20Listen%20Poorly%20-%20no%20music.m4b) | 47 MB | 1:06:10


End file.
